icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Western States Hockey League
| champion = Phoenix Polar Bears | website = http://www.wshl.org/ | ceo = | TV = }} The Western States Hockey League (WSHL) is a Junior 'A' Tier III hockey league that has teams located in the mid-west and western United States. It started its first season in 1994 as a Junior B league with six teams. The WSHL currently has 13 teams in two divisions, Western and Mid-West. Teams Updated for 2010-2011 Season Champions * 2014-2015 Idaho Jr. Steelheads * 2013-2014 El Paso Rhinos (UHU National Champions) * 2012-2013 Idaho Jr. Steelheads (UHU National Champions) * 2011-2012 Idaho Jr. Steelheads * 2010-2011 Idaho Jr. Steelheads (El Paso Rhinos (Junior A Runner-up) * 2009-2010 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2008-2009 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2007-2008 El Paso Rhinos * 2006-2007 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2005-2006 Fort Worth Texans * 2004-2005 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2003-2004 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2002-2003 Phoenix Polar Bears (Junior B National Champions) * 2001-2002 Phoenix Polar Bears (Junior B Runner-up) * 2000-2001 Ventura Mariners * 1999-2000 Ventura Mariners (Junior B National Champions) * 1998-1999 Ventura Mariners * 1997-1998 Flagstaff Mountaineers * 1996-1997 Flagstaff Mountaineers * 1995-1996 Anaheim Junior Ducks * 1994-1995 Anaheim Junior Ducks Standings 2008-2009 2007-2008 2006-2007 Team History Teams that have played in the WSHL include: 1994-1995 * Anaheim Junior Ducks (Anaheim, CA) * Arizona Bandits (Phoenix, AZ) * Las Vegas Junior Aces (Las Vegas, NV) * San Jose Junior Sharks (San Jose, CA) * Utah Lightning (Salt Lake City, UT) * Ventura Mariners (Simi Valley, CA) 1995-1996 * Anaheim Junior Ducks (Anaheim, CA) * Las Vegas Jr Thunder (Las Vegas, NV) * San Jose Jr Sharks (San Jose, CA) * Utah Lightning (Salt Lake City, UT) * Ventura Mariners (Simi Valley, CA) 1996- 1997 * Alaska Arctic lce (Anchorage, AK) * Flagstaff Mountaineers (Flagstaff, AZ) * New Mexico Ice Breakers (Albuquerque, NM) * Southern California Junior Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Utah Junior Grizzlies (Salt Lake City, UT) * Ventura Mariners (Simi Valley, CA) 1997-1998 Northern Division * Alaska Arctic Ice (Anchorage, AK) * Fairbanks Ice Dogs (Fairbanks, AK) * Peninsula Hellfighters (Kenai Peninsula, AK) * Sinbad Sailors (Anchorage, AK) Southern Division * Colorado Cougars (Denver, CO) * Flagstaff Mountaineers (Flagstaff, AZ) * Las Vegas Bandits (Las Vegas, NV) * New Mexico Ice Breakers (Albuquerque, NM) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Utah Jr. Grizzlies (Salt Lake City, UT) * Utah Valley Golden Eagles (Provo, UT) * Ventura Mariners (Simi Valley, CA) 1998-1999 Northern Division * Alaska Arctic Ice (Anchorage, AK) * Fairbanks Ice Dogs (Fairbanks, AK) * Peninsula Hellfighters (Kenai Peninsula, AK) * Sinbad Sailors (Anchorage, AK) * Yukon Claim Jumpers (Whitehorse, Yukon, Canada) Southern Division * Colorado Cougars (Denver, CO) * Flagstaff Mountaineers (Flagstaff, AZ) * Las Vegas Blackjacks (Las Vegas, NV) * Nevada Gamblers (Las Vegas, NV) * New Mexico Ice Breakers (Albuquerque, NM) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Utah Jr. Grizzlies (Salt Lake City, UT) * Utah Valley Golden Eagles (Provo, UT) * Ventura Mariners (Simi Valley, CA) 1999-2000 * Nevada Gamblers (Las Vegas, NV) * New Mexico Ice Breakers (Albuquerque, NM) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, AZ) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Utah Jr. Grizzlies (Salt Lake City, UT) * Utah Valley Golden Eagles (Provo, UT) * Ventura Mariners (Simi Valley, CA) 2000-2001 * Las Vegas Outlaws (Las Vegas, NV) * New Mexico Ice Breakers (Albuquerque, NM) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, AZ) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Utah Jr. Grizzlies (Salt Lake City, UT) * Utah Valley Golden Eagles (Provo, UT) * Ventura Mariniers (Simi Valley, CA) 2001-2002 * Nevada Rattlers (Las Vegas, NV) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, AZ) * Salt Lake Maple Leafs (Salt Lake City, UT) * San Diego Surf (San Diego, CA) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Utah Valley Golden Eagles (Provo, UT) * Valencia Flyers (Valencia, CA) 2002-2003 * Capital Thunder (Roseville, CA) * Nevada Rattlers (Las Vegas, NV) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, AZ) * Salt Lake Jr. Grizzlies (Salt Lake City, UT) * San Diego Surf (San Diego, CA) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Valencia Flyers (Valencia, CA) 2003-2004 * Capital Thunder (Roseville, CA) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, AZ) * Salt Lake Jr. Grizzlies (Salt Lake City, UT) * San Diego Surf (San Diego, CA) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) 2004-2005 * Bazooka Blues (Tulsa, OK) * Dallas Titans (Dallas, TX) * Idaho Rattlers (Boise, ID) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, AZ) * San Diego Surf (San Diego, CA) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Valencia Vipers (Valencia, CA) 2005-2006 Western Division * Capital Thunder (Roseville, CA) * Idaho Rattlers (Boise, ID) * Peoria Coyotes (Peoria, AZ) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, AZ) * San Diego Surf (San Diego, CA) * Southern California Jr. Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Valencia Vipers (Valencia, CA) Mid-West Division * Bazooka Blues (Tulsa, OK) * Cajun Catahoulas (Lafayette, LA) * Dallas Titans (Dallas, TX) * Ft. Worth Texans (Ft. Worth, TX) * San Antonio Diablos (San Antonio, TX) 2006-2007 Western Division * Bay Cities Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Capital Thunder (Roseville, CA) * Idaho Rattlers (Boise, ID) * Long Beach Bulldogs (Lakewood, CA) * Peoria Coyotes (Peoria, AZ) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, CA) * San Diego Surf (San Diego, CA) * Tucson Tilt (Tucson, AZ) * Valencia Vipers (Valencia, CA) Mid-West Division * Cajun Catahoulas (Lafayette, LA) * Dallas Hawks (Dallas, TX) * El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, TX) * San Antonio Diablos (San Antonio, TX) * Tulsa Rampage (Tulsa, OK) 2007-2008 Western Division * Bay Cities Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Capital Thunder (Roseville, CA) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Chandler, AZ) * San Diego Surf (Escondido, CA) * Valencia Flyers (Valencia, CA) Mid-Western Division * Cajun Catahoulas (Lafayette, LA) * Colorado Outlaws (Westminister, CO) * Dallas Hawks (Addison, TX) * El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, TX) * San Antonio Diablos (San Antonio, TX) * Tulsa Rampage (Tulsa, OK) 2008-2009 Western Division * Bay Cities Bombers (Lakewood, CA) * Capital Thunder (Roseville, CA) * Phoenix Polar Bears (Chandler, AZ) * San Diego Gulls (Escondido, CA) * Valencia Flyers (Valencia, CA) Midwest Division * Texas Renegades (Fort Worth, TX) * Colorado Outlaws (Westminister, CO) * Dallas Hawks (Addison, TX) * El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, TX) * San Antonio Diablos (San Antonio, TX) * Tulsa Rampage (Tulsa, OK) 2009-2010 (13 member clubs playing a 49-game schedule) Western Division Arizona Redhawks (Peoria Arizona) Bakersfield Junior Condors (Bakersfield, California) Fresno Monsters (Fresno, California) Idaho Junior Steelheads (Boise, Idaho) Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, Arizona) Western Division and League Champion San Diego Gulls (San Diego, California) Southern California Junior Bombers (Lakewood, California) Valencia Flyers (Valencia, California) Midwest Division Boulder Bison (Superior, Colorado) Midwest Division Champion & League Runner-Up El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, Texas) New Mexico Renegades (Rio Rancho, New Mexico) San Antonio Diablo’s (San Antonio, Texas) Tulsa Rampage (Tulsa, Oklahoma) Phoenix Polar Bears and Boulder Bison both attended USA Hockey National Championships in Marlborough, Massachusetts 2010-2011 (13 member clubs playing a 45-game schedule) Western Division Arizona Redhawks (Peoria Arizona) Bakersfield Junior Condors (Bakersfield, California) Fresno Monsters (Fresno, California) Idaho Junior Steelheads (Boise, Idaho)- Western Division and League Champion, 3rd Place at USA Hockey National Championships Long Beach Bombers (Lakewood, California) Phoenix Polar Bears (Phoenix, Arizona) San Diego Gulls (San Diego, California) Valencia Flyers (Valencia, California) Midwest Division Boulder Bison (Superior, Colorado) El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, Texas)- Midwest Division Champion & League Runner-up, 2nd Place at USA Hockey National Championships Texas (North Richland Hills, Texas) New Mexico Renegades (Rio Rancho, New Mexico) Tulsa Rampage (Tulsa, Oklahoma) 2011-2012 (16 member clubs playing a 46-game schedule) Western Division Arizona Redhawks (Peoria Arizona) Fresno Monsters (Fresno, California) Western Division Champion Long Beach Bombers (Lakewood, California) Phoenix Knights (Phoenix, Arizona) San Diego Gulls (San Diego, California) Valencia Flyers (Valencia, California) Midwest Division Dallas Ice Jets (Grapevine, Texas) Thorne Cup Runner-Up Dallas Snipers (Plano, Texas) El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, Texas) Mid-West Conference Champion, Thorne Cup Finals host New Mexico Renegades (Rio Rancho, New Mexico) Texas (North Richland Hills, Texas) Mountain Division Boulder Bison (Superior, Colorado) Cheyenne Stampede (Cheyenne, Wyoming) Idaho Junior Steelheads (Boise, Idaho) Mountain Division and Thorne Cup Champion Ogden Mustangs (Ogden, Utah) Park City Moose (Park City, Utah) 2012-2013 (22 member clubs playing a 46-game schedule) Midwest Division Dallas Ice Jets (Grapevine, Texas) Midwest Division Champion Dallas Snipers (Plano, Texas) Texas (North Richland Hills, Texas) Tulsa Junior Oilers (Tulsa, Oklahoma) Wichita Junior Thunder (Wichita, Kansas) Mountain Division Arizona Redhawks (Peoria, Arizona) Boulder Bison (Superior, Colorado) Cheyenne Stampede (Cheyenne, Wyoming) El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, Texas) Mountain Division Champion New Mexico Renegades (Rio Rancho, New Mexico) Phoenix Knights (Chandler, Arizona) Northwest Division Idaho Junior Steelheads (McCall, Idaho) Northwest Division, Thorne Cup and United Hockey Union National Champion Ogden Mustangs (Ogden, Utah) Salt Lake City Moose (Salt Lake City, Utah) Seattle Totems (Mountlake Terrace, Washington) Southern Oregon Spartans (Medford, Oregon) Pacific Division Bay Area Seals (Daly City, California) Pacific Division Champion, Thorne Cup Runner-Up and United Hockey Union National Championship Runner-Up Fresno Monsters (Fresno, California) Long Beach Bombers (Lakewood, California) Ontario Avalanche (Ontario, California) San Diego Gulls (San Diego, California) Valencia Flyers (Valencia, California) WSHL Champion Idaho Junior Steelheads and runner-up Bay Area Seals both competed in the inaugural United Hockey Union National Championships and finished the same way, Idaho as champion and Bay Area as runner-up. 2013-2014 (24 member clubs playing a 46-game schedule) Midwest Division Dallas Ice Jets (Grapevine, Texas) Dallas Snipers (Plano, Texas) El Paso Rhinos (El Paso, Texas) Texas (North Richland Hills, Texas) Tulsa Junior Oilers (Tulsa, Oklahoma) Wichita Junior Thunder (Wichita, Kansas) Mountain Division Arizona Redhawks (Peoria, Arizona) Boulder Bison (Superior, Colorado) Cheyenne Stampede (Cheyenne, Wyoming) Colorado Jr. Eagles (Fort Collins, Colorado) Expansion Franchise New Mexico Renegades (Rio Rancho, New Mexico) Phoenix Knights (Chandler, Arizona) Northwest Division Idaho Junior Steelheads (McCall, Idaho) Missoula Maulers (Missoula, Montana) Moved from the AWHL Ogden Mustangs (Ogden, Utah) Salt Lake City Moose (Salt Lake City, Utah) Seattle Totems (Mountlake Terrace, Washington) Southern Oregon Spartans (Medford, Oregon) Pacific Division Fresno Monsters (Fresno, California) Lake Tahoe Blue (South Lake Tahoe, California) Formerly the Bay Area Seals Long Beach Bombers (Lakewood, California) Ontario Avalanche (Ontario, California) San Diego Gulls (San Diego, California) Valencia Flyers (Valencia, California) The league has announced the following teams as expansion teams for the 2014-15 season Oklahoma City Jr. Blazers, Casper Coyotes, Colorado Evolution (based in Aurora), Las Vegas Storm, Butte Cobras Notable alumni Sin Bad Sailors 1996 - 1997 *Eddie Garrison - Phoenix Desert Rats, Empire State Cobras Bay Cities Bombers *Matt Wolf - Oswego State *Anthony Massoto - Colgate University *Manu Manu - Johnson & Wales College *Chris Fratterigo - Fitchburg State 2000-2001 *Mike Heindi - German Elite Pro League *Malk Tatavosian - Concordia College 2001-2002 *Cory Anderson - Johnson & Wales College *Aman Kler - Johnson & Wales College 2002-2003 *Mark Schnider - Nichols College *Shane Mohr - OPJHL: Brampton Capitals, Milton Icehawks 2004-2005 *Kyle Cook - Nichols College Idaho Rattlers 2006-2007 *Blaise Leal - UMBC Phoenix Polar Bears *David Lehman - WHL: Moose Jaw Warriors, USHL: Des Moines Buccaneers *Edwin Trebian - NAHL: Central Texas Blackhawks, CHL: Oklahoma Blazers, Arizona Sundogs *Derek Tijan - NAHL: Minnesota Blizzard *Blane Pohl - NAHL: Central Texas Blackhawks 2001-2002 *Kilby Griff - Hamline University *Jason Stellino - Hamline University *Jason Loughrey - NAHL Springfield Jr. Blues 2002-2003 *Dustin Droscher - CHL: Fort Worth Brahmas *Dusty Collins - Univ. of Northern Michigan, AHL: Springfield Falcons. Drafted by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 5th round in 2004, 163rd overall *Tyler Haskins - USHL: Sioux City Musketeers, OHL: Guelph Storm, Toronto St. Michael Majors, Saginaw Spirit. Drafted by the Detroit Red Wings in the 5th round in 2004, 162nd overall *Aaron Quinton - University of Oklahoma ACHA Div. 1 2004-2005 *Hartley Krulicki - Univ. of Manitoba *Joe Lorentz - Hamline University *Max Mobley - NAHL: North Iowa Outlaws *Stephen Mcleod - NAHL: North Iowa Outlaws *Lee Joos - NAHL: Minnesota Blizzard *Ryna Shelfoe - NAHL: Minnesota Blizzard *Ryan Bezdicek - NAHL: Fargo Jets *Alex Brownlee - WHL: Regina Pats *Curtis Kelner - WHL: Calgary Hitmen, Spokane Chiefs *Brian Cooke - Wayne State San Diego Surf *David Brito - Sacred Heart University, WCHL: San Diego Gulls 2002-2003 *Joey Perricone - WHL: Moose Jaw Warriors *Warren Ruibinoff - Lakeforest University 2006-2007 *Itan Chavira - USHL: Ohio Blue Jackets Valencia Vipers/Flyers 2004-2005 *Rene Huegli - Switzerland Professional Hockey *Lavrenty Kazaryan - NAHL: Helena Bighorns *Joey Howard - USHL: Topeka Scarcrows *Blake Miller - Finlandia University *Coby Robinson - American International College Dallas Titans 2004-2005 *Martin Winzer - NAHL: Santa Fe Roadrunners, CHL: Tulsa Oilers *Joel Rechlicz - NAHL: Santa Fe Roadrunners, UHL: Chicago Hounds, UHL: Kalamazoo Wings, AHL: Albany River Rats, NHL: New York Islanders El Paso Rhinos 2006-2007 *Zach Jaraczerski - St. Norbert College *Tad Norris - NAHL: Kenai River Brown Bears *Corey Jendras - NAHL: Topeka Roadrunners *Daniel Barnes - OPJHL: Vaughan Vipers Tulsa Rampage 2006-2007 *Billy Strain - Nichols College *Dennis Capa - UMASS Boston *Joshua Erhardt - NAHL: Alaska Avalanche *Kent Kirby - Nichols College *Connor Nunnally - Nichols College *Dan Swanson - Concordia College Cajun Catahoulas 2005-2006 *Cary Chiampi - OPJHL: Oswego Admirals Fort Worth Texans 2004-2005 *Austin Smith - Drafted by the Dallas Stars in the 5th round in 2007, 128th overall Ventura Mariners *Ryan Weber - University of Findlay Div 1 NCAA *Keoni Huegli- Switzerland Professional Hockey *Brandon Crawford-West - USHL: Tri-City Storm, Miami (Ohio) University *Stephen Schofield - Fitchburg State *Ricardo Hernandez - Buffalo State *Cyle McCorkle - Buffalo State *Rocky Reeves - Buffalo State *Jason Davis - Buffalo State Utah Junior Grizzlies 1997-1998 *Rich Dempsey -ACHA Div 1. Kent State University *George Avery - WCHL Idaho Steelheads, CHL Lubbock Cotton Kings, CHL Amarillo Rattlers *Nate Gorney - ACHA Div 1. *Gergely Majoross - Alban Vola Fe Vita H.C.- Austria *Szabolcs Fekete - Alban Vola FeVita H.C. - Austria Utah Golden Eagles 2001-2002 *Matt Trojovsky - WHL: Swift Current Broncos, *Mike Pope - Fredonia State, OPJHL: Trenton Sting Utah Lightning 1996-1997 *Ryan Hrankowski - Univ. of Minnesota-Crookston New Mexico Breakers *Jeremy Bechdel - Neumann College *Scott Meehan - New England College *Kurtis Dukelow - New England College Flagstaff Mountaineers *Vince Malts - QMJHL: Hull Olympiques, ECHL: Arkansas Riverblades, Pee-Dee Pride, Charlotte Checkers, Augusta Lynx, Bakersfield Condors, UHL: Rockford Icehogs, Elmira Jackals, Drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the 7th round in 1998 *Dean Vandervort - Cortland State *Ed Harding - ECHL: Assistant Coach Arkansas RiverBlades, QMJHL: Assistant Coach Lewiston MAINiacs Nevada Rattlers 2001-2002 *Joe Dramise - UMASS Dartmouth *PJ Miles - Northeastern University Salt Lake Maple Leafs 2001-2002 *Clark Minken - Neumann College *Mike Bernardy - USHL: Indianapolis Ice, St. Norbert College League Staff *Don Thorne - Chairman of the Board *Ron White - Commissioner/President *M.F. Schurman - Deputy Commissioner/Vice President *Laura Ellis - Secretary *Carl Brown - Director of Publicity *Arthur Kitano - Referee in Chief League Web Site * Western States Hockey League Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Western States Hockey League